Who Knew Sherlock Was Ticklish
by xx-sherlocked-xx
Summary: Sherlock finishes a case and sleeps away most of the day and Molly decides that it's time for him to wake up and in doing so she discovers something about Sherlock, and gets a good surprise. Established Sherlolly relationship.


**Yo peeps I'll be done with the chapter for SSMLMHY in a couple of hours but I wrote this one-shot really quickly and decided to upload it on here. So yeah. Just some fluff instead of what the other story is about. Enjoy!**

**-Katie-**

* * *

It's amazing how still after dating and living with Sherlock Holmes for eight months, Molly was still learning new things about him. What she wasn't expecting at all though is what she learned on what seemed like any normal Sunday afternoon.

Since it was her day off she was just tidying around 221B like she always did on Sundays. Sherlock had just finished a rather challenging case that he even rated as a 9 late the night before so she made him a very late lunch and left it on the table, if he decided to ever actually wake up. He had been asleep since 11 the previous night and now it was almost 5 in the afternoon. He always slept for a long time after a case but never this long before so she decided to go and wake him up.

Since it was Sunday she decided to only throw on her green robe after her shower and it was in the shower that she came up with a plan to wake him up. As she pattered quietly down the hallway with a beaker filled with cold water in her hand, she could hear his soft snores coming from the bedroom and sighed happily. When she walked into the bedroom he was sound asleep, an arm over his head and his head tilted to the side as he mumbled and snored away.

She chuckled noiselessly and tiptoed to her side of the bed and sat down lightly, accidentally pushing her pillow off the bed in the process and she bit her tongue, hoping it wouldn't wake him up since he could be an extremely light sleeper. She let out a breath when he remained asleep and raised the beaker over his head. "Wake up sleepyhead" she said quietly and poured out just a little bit of the water.

It landed on the top of his head yet he didn't move or show any sign that he was waking up. She was about to pour more water onto his head when an idea and a question formed in her mind.

'Is he ticklish…?' She smirked mischievously and put the beaker on the bed-side table before climbing under the covers next to the sleeping lump. Slowly she reached her hands out and tickled his side. He moved around and let out what sounded like some form of sleepy giggle so she pressed harder against his side with her hands and tickled him more. It certainly worked to wake him up.

"Wh- Ah!" he broke out in a fit of laughter as she moved her hands up and down his chest, tickling him. "M-molly ssstop!" he said as he struggled to wiggle away from her.

In order to stop her he fought back by using her own tactic against her and reached his hands out and tickled her side since he knew she was extremely ticklish. He moved under the blankets with her and pulled her flush against him tightly, continuing to tickle her.

"Sherlock!" she squeaked "Quit it!" After a few minutes, much to Molly's relief, he finally stopped and pulled her up so they were lying face to face. He wiped the tears of laughter off of her face and smiled at her.

"Good morning Molly."

"Good afternoon Sherlock," she hiccuped, still recovering from the tickle attack.

He chuckled and looked into her eyes and she looked into his. He leaned in as if to kiss her but instead whispered in her ear "don't you dare tell anyone that I'm ticklish Molly Hooper."

"Or what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Or I'll marry you," he said, a small smile on his face.

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized he had held up a small ring box in front of her, inside a small diamond ring gleamed at her.

"Oh my- oh god yes of course!" She exclaimed, pulling her lips to his after he placed the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her.

He leaned his forehead on hers after the kiss and smiled brightly. "I think that Molly Holmes does have a very nice ring to it."


End file.
